


And the Award Goes to...

by Nemeta



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift congratulates Justin Bieber after the American Music Awards, and puts him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Award Goes to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tagalongcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagalongcookies/gifts).



A bouquet of flowers and a note awaited Justin Bieber in his hotel room at the Hilton the night of the American Music Awards. Justin arranged his awards on the desk and stepped back to admire them for a moment before smelling the flowers. He slipped the note from among the stems and unfolded the paper.  


“My lovely Justin,” the note read. “Congratulations on winning 4! AMAs tonight.” A smiley face was drawn after the sentence. “Why don’t you join me in room 416 for a little celebration. Taylor Swift.”  


Justin had to read and reread the note again. Taylor Swift was actually inviting him to her room. The mere thought of the girl made his hormones surge.  


Justin took a moment to check his reflection in the bathroom mirror and fixed his hair just so. He had to hold himself back from running down the hallway to Taylor’s room. It wouldn’t do appear desperate. Soon he stood outside Taylor’s door. He knocked twice and tried to look cool and casual.  


“Justin! You made it!” Taylor said with a bright smile. The blonde wrapped her arms around him for a warm hug and pulled him out of the hallway. “Come on in,” she said.  


“That was an awesome performance you did tonight,” said Taylor. She led him to the bed where a bottle of champagne rested in a bucket of ice on the end table. Taylor took a seat on the bed and patted beside her for Justin to join her. “You looked very sexy.”  


Justin nervously sat beside the older girl. For a brief moment his arm brushed hers, sending electric tingles through his body. “Thanks,” he replied. “You were stunning in that dress.”  


Taylor flashed a bright smile. “Thank you.” She poured up two glasses of champagne and offered one to the boy.  


Justin reluctantly accepted the glass. “Uh, we’re not really old enough to be drinking, Taylor,” he said.  


“Oh pish-posh,” Taylor said with a giggle. She tipped her head back and sampled the champagne. “That law doesn’t apply to award winning musicians. At least not on the night they cleaned up at the ceremonies.”  


Justin was intoxicated by the girl’s smile. “I guess you’re right,” he said. Justin nearly choked on the half glass of champagne he downed in one gulp. He tried to remain cool, but the bubbles tickled his nose and he had to rub it with his fingers.  


Taylor took the glass from Justin’s hand and set it on the table next to hers. She turned on the bed to face him. “Artist of the year. That’s impressive,” she said.  


“It’s all thanks to the fans, really,” Justin said. He felt his cheeks warming from the effects of the alcohol.  


Taylor gently brushed her thumb along Justin’s cheek. “Then let me be the first fan to properly congratulate you,” she said in a soft, purring voice. The blonde tilted her head and softly pressed her lips to Justin’s.  


Justin’s head was spinning, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the champagne or Taylor’s kiss. He let Taylor guide him, and lightly held her arm as he returned the kiss. Taylor’s tongue tasted his lips, and Justin opened his mouth for her. His eyes fluttered and his mind raced as Taylor’s tongue explored his mouth.  


Taylor slowly broke the sensual kiss and smiled at the boy. Looking into Justin’s eyes, the girl said in a seductive tone, “Why don’t you sit there while I slip into something more comfortable.” She brushed a hand along Justin’s knee and stepped into the washroom.  


Justin fidgeted on the edge of Taylor’s bed. What could she possibly have in mind as something ‘more comfortable’? He drained the champagne left in his glass and eagerly stared at the washroom door.  


The door soon reopened, and a long, slender leg presented itself. Justin’s gaze wandered from Taylor’s foot, all the way to her hip. She was dressed in a sheer black teddy, and Justin felt his gaze roaming everywhere it shouldn’t. He could clearly see Taylor’s nipples through the fabric, the soft curves of her small chest. The triangle of hair between her thighs stood out as a darker patch among the black material. He could feel his dick growing hard instantly. “Taylor, you’re.. so beautiful,” he whispered.  


Taylor Swift leaned over Justin and kissed him again. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and he helped her tug it over his head. The blonde tossed it on the floor behind her. Her fingers lightly raked over his chest, slowly working their way down, until she unzipped and opened his pants. Justin got to his feet and hurriedly stripped out of his pants and underwear.  


Taylor stretched out on the bed and propped herself up on her side. She smiled as Justin’s hard cock stood at attention for her. She curled her finger, inviting Justin to come closer. As he climbed onto the bed, Taylor shifted to lie on her back, spread her legs, and guided Justin on top of her.  


Justin was incredibly nervous. His breathing came quick and ragged, and he pressed his mouth to Taylor’s for a clumsy kiss. He had no idea what to do with his hands until Taylor guided one to hold her breast. Taylor quietly panted while Justin fondled her curves and brushed his fingers over her nipple.  


The moment his cock brushed Taylor’s thigh was one of pure ecstasy. Justin decided this was what heaven would feel like, his rock hard cock pressed against Taylor Swift’s warm, smooth thigh. He didn’t even notice his member twitching from the sensual touch.  


Taylor stared up at Justin with a disgusted look on her face. “Did you just blow your load on my leg?” she asked. She could feel the mess of Justin Bieber’s sperm dribbling down her thigh.  


“Shit,” Justin whispered. His cheeks flushed a deep red, this time from embarrassment rather than alcohol. “I’m so sorry,” he said. He rubbed his cock against her thigh, wanting nothing more right now than to slide it inside Taylor’s waiting pussy.  


“Clean it up,” she said with a bit of a commanding tone.  


“Oh. Right,” Justin said. He moved to get off the girl.  


“With your tongue,” said Taylor, as though it should be obvious. “Lick it up.”  


“What?” Justin asked. He stared at Taylor, half on half off the girl. She didn’t really say what he though she said, did she?  


Taylor stared up into Justin’s eyes. “Lick your cum off my thigh,” she said.  


Justin blushed again. “But that’s my…”  


“What part of lick it up don’t you understand?” Taylor asked. She grabbed Justin by the hair and pulled his face against her leg. His nose smeared into the spatter of sperm and he caught a strong scent of it. The boy whimpered as he very reluctantly parted his lips and let his tongue brush Taylor’s leg. He tried to concentrate on the silky smoothness of Taylor’s thigh, but the taste of his warm, salty spunk was too overwhelming on his tongue. He tried to protest, but Taylor held his face against her flesh.  


“Eat it,” Taylor said, seeing the sperm on Justin’s tongue. He closed his mouth and made a face of horror as he forced himself to swallow his own jizz.  


“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Taylor said with a smirk on her face.  


“I think I’m going to puke,” said Justin. The aroma of sperm was still strong in his mouth. “Can we screw now?”  


Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes. She pushed Justin off her and climbed off the bed. She grabbed his arm to pull him up, turned him to face away from her, and pushed him down against the little table beside the bed. Her nearly knocked the champagne bottle of its perch.  


Justin gasped and stood on his toes when Taylor’s warm, slender fingers sought out his cock. He moaned as her fingers danced up and down his member. She reached lower to tease his balls, then held his shaft with a soft grip and beat her hand up and down.  


“Ooooh, fuck, Taylor,” Justin moaned. Taylor slowly stroked the boy and brushed the tip of her tongue along his cheek.  


“Are you a virgin?” she asked, nipping his ear with her teeth.  


Justin blushed anew and pumped his cock into Taylor’s hand. “Umm.. well we just..”  


Taylor giggled and kissed Justin’s ear. “Cumming on my thigh does not count, Justin,” she said.  


Justin scratched at the table and moaned louder. “I think I’m going to cum again,” he gasped.  


Taylor stroked her hand faster up and down Justin’s cock. He squirmed helplessly in her arms. Finally he grunted and released in Taylor’s hand.  


Taylor stroked Justin off until she was sure he was finished. There was much less spunk this time, but most of it was on her fingers. Justin panted in her arms until she stuffed two fingers in his mouth.  


Justin squealed and tried to pull his head away. Taylor held him by the hair and fed him the sperm on her fingers. “Eat it,” she commanded. Justin obediently licked his cum from her fingers. She slipped her fingers from his mouth and made him lick her palm clean.  


Justin was completely humiliated, but he was still hard from Taylor’s attention. She didn’t appear amused in the least. “Get out,” she said.  


Justin looked like a kid who had his bag of Halloween candy stolen. “What?” he asked. Taylor thought the look in his eyes was like a puppy begging for a treat.  


“You’ve been a severe disappointment,” Taylor said. She picked up his clothes, threw it into his arms, and pushed him naked into the hallway.  


Justin ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He had to get into his room before anyone found him in his condition. Taylor sighed and closed the door behind him. She picked up the phone and dialed one of the other hotel rooms.  


The familiar voice of Brad Paisley answered on the other end. “Hello?” he said.  


“This is Taylor. Get your ass over to my room. I need a real man, bitch.”


End file.
